Lost and Found
by trabeck
Summary: What if Reno found Vincent in the basement of Shinra Manor? Reno/Vincent with a side Sephiroth/Vincent. OCC. Yaoi, no likey, no read!


Disclamer: We own nothing, nor make money from this!

~Hey everyone! This is an one shot we did awhile ago when Vinny was sick. It was lost on a flash drive but has now been found! We hope you like it!~

Reno: *walks up to the Shinra Mansion* Why did bossman want us to come here again yo? It's creepy!

Rude: I'm not exactly sure...but he mentioned that Sephiroth frequents this place.

Reno: Great..See his crazy ass yo..*tightens his hold on his EMR as they walk inside* (This place is like where I lived in the slums yo)

Rude: Careful of the stairs. They're rotten.

Reno: Yeah, yeah..*tests each step before he walks downstairs, grabs his flashlight and turns it on*

Rude: *Takes a handkerchief from his pocket and places it over his nose to keep the dust and musky smell of the basement to a minimum.*

Reno: *chuckles at Rude and keeps walking, used to the smell and dust* You're such a pansy boy yo! *laughs as he turns to look at Rude*

Rude: It's my allergies. *Glares at Reno.*

Reno: *laughs at the glare* I know, partner! I was just teasin you yo! *walks down to the end of the hallway, notices a light coming from the door at the end of the hall, turns his flashlight out and raises his EMR up*

Rude: I wonder what's in there...*Steps in front of Reno and forces the old rickety door open.*

Reno: *walks in with his EMR ready, sees a pretty much empty room. Only candles and a coffin in the corner* Now that just weird yo!...I wonder if anyone's in it? *starts to walks toward the coffin*

Rude: I'm not all that surprised. Just watch yourself...*Stands in the doorway to keep a vigil.*

Reno: *slowly lifts up the lid, lets it lean against the wall, gasps at the sight of the hottest guy he's ever seen laying in the coffin* Shit!

Rude: Satisfied now? It's just a dead body.

Reno: Nope! (He can't be dead...He's too sexy to be dead yo!) *starts to poke at the body with his EMR*

Rude: Reno! Have some respect for the fallen! I'm moving on...*Walks out of the room.*

Reno: He moved yo! *keeps poking* (I know he did...His eyes moved under the lids yo!)

Vincent: *His eyes shoot open in anger at the intruder and grabs the EMR with his claw.* Stop!

Reno: Holy shit! It's a zombie yo! *turns his EMR on, watches at it sparks against Vincent's claw*

Rude: *Rushes back into the room with his gun drawn. His jaw drops at the sight of the "corpse" grabbing onto Reno's EMR.*

Vincent: I'm not a zombie... Now leave me. The both of you.

Reno: What if I don't want to yo? *smirks as he keeps watching the sparks, not wanting to be intraced by those red eyes again*

Vincent: You don't belong here...This is my domain. *Glares at Reno and Rude from behind a mess of hair.*

Rude: Come on, Reno!

Reno: No...Bossman sent us here, you go and call him yo. I'll stay here. *smirks* Sorry, but my boss owns this place if you're in anyone's domain it's mine yo! ( Like hell I'm letting this hotty get away yo!)

Rude: Fine...just don't do anything stupid.*Walks calmly out of the room.*

Reno: No promises yo! *turns the level of his EMR up, watches as the sparks grow bigger*

Vincent: *Waits until Rude leaves the room.* You mean Shinra...*Knocks the EMR out of Reno's hand.*

Reno: *stands his ground, knowing he still has his gun* Yeah! I'm a turk yo! (And second in command! Wonder if I'll ever get Tseng job..)

Vincent: *Falls silent for a moment.* So you know Tseng.

Reno: Of course I do! He's my boss yo! How do you know him? *cocks his head at Vincent* (His eyes are beautiful yo.)

Vincent: It's none of your business...*His eyes narrow in anger.* Why are you here? You're disturbing my rest…

Reno: No need to get pissy! I'm just doin my job yo! *smiles* Sorry to disturb your beauty rest! (Not that you need it)

Vincent: Fine...then do your job and leave me alone. It's not a good idea to be in this place alone.

Reno: I am! *bends down and gets his EMR, starts to walk around the room* Since I found someone alive, I have to stay here till I'm told other wise yo! And I've been in much worse places..*closes his eyes as memories flash before them, shivers at some*

Vincent: That's a lie... You and I both know that, unless the Turks went soft. (And...I know. I can sense your pain.) *Stares vacantly into Reno's eyes*

Reno: *runs his fingers though the fire on the wicks* You got me yo! I just don't want to do paperwork! And we're not soft, Mr. Zombie!

Vincent: I'm not a zombie...*Stares at the ceiling.* You...want me. Don't you?

Reno: Whatever you say yo! *blushes lightly, hisses as he burns his finger* What do you think? (YES! I want you to fuck me till I don't know my name yo!)

Vincent: I can hear what you're thinking...*Raises up from the coffin and brushes of the dust that has collected on his chest and shoulders*

Reno: Really?! *shivers when he sees all of Vincent, his cock starts to harden* (I'll test him..If you hear me then do the chocobo dance yo!)

Vincent: No...*Stares at Reno with a somewhat confused look on his face as he begins to unbuckle the part of his cape that hides his face*

Reno: No to you can? Or no to what I was thinkin yo? *licks his dry lips, wanting to see what this god of a man's face looks like.*

Vincent: *Ignores Reno and takes his cape off and tosses it to the left side of the coffin.* Are you going to let me fuck you or not?

Reno: *shudders at the sight of the man, his fully hard cock now pushing against his pants* I've been waitin for you yo! *gives a sexy smirk*

Vincent: You know...It's not often I get visitors. *Begins to loosen the belts on his shirt.*

Reno: That's a shame yo..*start to walk up to him, swaying his hips as he slowly unbutton and unzip his pants* You're to sexy not to be seen...

Vincent: *Stands up inside the coffin as Reno approaches.* Don't you want to know my name before we fuck?

Reno: Yeah, I was gettin to that yo! Name's Reno, and yours? *stands next to the coffin, his cock bursts out of his pants as they're unzipped*

Vincent: Vincent...*Bows slightly then takes Reno's hand and kisses it.*

Reno: *blushes as Vincent takes his hand, shivers at the kiss* Nice to meet you, Vinny! Now are we gonna get to me screamin out your name?

Vincent: *Smirks and steps out of the coffin and backs Reno up against the cold wall.* Are you sure that's what you want?

Reno: *shivers as he hits the wall, licks his lips as he thrust his hips out against Vincent. A drop of precum lands on Vin's pants* Yes yo!

Vincent: I must warn you...I'm not small. *Reaches his hand down Reno's unzipped pants.*

Reno: Ahh!*moans at Vincent's hand, thrusts against it* Mm...I like 'em big yo.. *looks with lusty eyes* Fuck me…

Vincent: *Takes Reno's hand and places it over his cock still inside his pants. His other hand that's down Reno's pants wanders down to Reno's asshole and fondles it*

Reno: Ffuck..feels like yyou got a monster there yo! *starts to grope Vincent's cock though his pants, moans loudly as Vin play with his opening. Clenches in wants as he pushes his ass back, wanting more* Yyess..More..please!

Vincent: Unzip my pants then...*Slips his fingers inside Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ah! 'Kay! *moans as he clenches, trying to take the finger in deeper. Moves his hand up to the zipper, quickly unzips him and reaches in and pulls Vincent's cock out. Shudders when he sees it, starts to stroke him as he licks up the drool* Shit..You're amazin yo!

Vincent: Tell me where you want it...Mmm...*Moans softly as he feels Reno's hand stroke him.*

Reno: Iin..my needy ass yo! II want to feel you poundin me into the wall! *strokes Vincent faster as he clenches tightly around Vin's finger*

Vincent: *Turns Reno around and brings Reno's hips out and slaps Reno's exposed ass.* Such a tight, fit ass.

Reno: *moans at the slap, wiggles his ass at Vincent.* It's all rready for you yo...Show me what that monster of your can do!

Vincent: *Press Reno's face against the wall as he enters Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ahhhhh! *moans loudly as Vincent enters him, claws at the wall, trying to get ahold of something* Ffuck!!!!! Ssoo...big yo!! *clenches*

Vincent: Scream...tell me how much you want it. *Thrusts hard into Reno's clenching ass.*

Reno: Ahhhhh!! *screams at the thrusts, pushes his ass back to meet the thrusts* Mmore! II want it..sso fuckin bad yo!! Oh..ggod!!!!

Vincent: *Licks the drool from his lips and drives his cock inside Reno's ass, lifting him off the ground.*

Reno: AHh! Ohh.. fuck!! *moans nonstop as he's fucked hard, claws harder at the wall as pleasure runs though him. His cock flowing precum as he starts to clench tightly, his release close* Shit!..So...full!..Oh Oh! Fuck! *reaches down to stroke his cock* Ggonna...cum!

Vincent: Then cum! *Pulls hard on Reno's hair and arches his body into Reno, moaning softly as he feels Reno come close.*

Reno: VINCENT!!! *screams out as he cums hard, throwing his head back as his body shakes from his release. Clenches madly around Vincent's cock*

Vincent: Fuck! *Cums hard into Reno's ass, releasing his hot seed.*

Reno: *moans softly as he's filled with Vincent's cum, softly clenches to milk him dry* Tthat....fuck... (I've never cum that fast yo!)

Vincent: *Slowly withdraws from Reno's ass.* Now...what's the real reason why you're here?

Reno: *sighs and slowly pulls his pants back up* (See he's not the cuddlin type yo!) I really don't know yo. Bossman sent us here to check the place out. I guess old Sephy likes to come here.

Vincent: He does...He's just not here now. *Pulls his pants up and zips them.*

Reno: *zips his pants and picks up his EMR* Well, then you'll be seein us again yo! Once I tell them that they'll send us here again! Not that I'll mind yo! *winks and he spins his EMR in his hand*

Vincent: When you come back, don't come to see me again...

Reno: Aww.. Big meanie! *chuckles as he walks to the door* No promises, Vinny! *walks out of the room, still spinning his EMR*

Vincent: (I hope Sephiroth doesn't know they're here, looking for him. He's too good of a lay.)

Reno: (Ah! Nothin brightens the day like the worlds best fuck on earth yo! God, he was amazin! I never felt that before!) *smiles as he goes to meet Rude*

Rude: I don't want to know...

Reno: You're loose yo! *walks past Rude with a shit eating grin* (Nothin can ruin my mood right now yo!)

Rude: Did you at least get any useful information from your "encounter"?

Reno: Of course yo! He comes here, but he's not here right now yo! (And that man is a sex god!)

Rude: We'll probably have to come back tomorrow, then... I already called Tseng and Rufus and reported what we found.

Reno: (Great! I'll get to see him again yo!..Shit! Does that mean Rufus knows we're done? I wanted to go to a bar yo!) Okay, partner! Lets go have a drink yo!

Rude: That sounds good. Oh and I didn't tell them how you got the information...I left that up to you.

Reno: (Fuck! Rufus will kill me if he finds out I let someone else fuck me yo! I'll have to come up with a lie!) Thanks, partner. *rolls his eyes as he walks up to the car and gets in*

Rude: *Gets in the drivers seat of the car.* Did you enjoy yourself?

Reno: It was the best yo! *smiles at Rude before he looks out the window at the mansion* (I felt...whole and safe for the first time yo...)

Rude: Who was that man, anyway? He was really strange.

Reno: I don't know...But his name was Vincent...*smirks* And he had the biggest cock you've ever seen yo! *winks at Rude*

Rude: That's something I didn't need to know.

Reno: *laughs* You asked yo! Now lets go drink! I got my paycheck today!! *turns on the radio and starts moving his head to the beat*

~A few hours later at the mansion~

Vincent: *Wakes up inside his coffin.* He's here...

Sephiroth: *walks into the room* Hello...Vincent.. You miss me?

Vincent: Miss you? You know the only reason why you come here is because of me...

Sephiroth: *slightly smiles* True...You by far are the best lay I have ever been with, my pet... *walks over to the coffin, runs his finger though Vincent's ratty hair*

Vincent: Then, what are you waiting for? *Shifts in the cramped confines of the coffin, trying to make room for Sephiroth.*

Sephiroth: *climbs into the coffin, lays his body on top of Vincent. Looks into his eyes as he runs his hand down Vincent's chest* I've missed feeling you, my pet...

Vincent: *Smirks softly.* That is one thing I do miss...and you being inside me.

Sephiroth: *smirks as he moves his hand down to unzip Vincent's pants* I miss that to, my pet...Your tight tunnel clenching around my cock...

Vincent: *Pulls at Sephiroth's tight leather pants* And it's been awhile since you've penetrated my tight ass.

Sephiroth: *pushes his hips closer to Vincent's hands as he pulls down Vincent's pants, starts to stroke Vin's cock* You're wet...You've been with someone else, my pet? *tightens his hold on Vincent's cock as he strokes him faster*

Vincent: Yes...*Moans softly.* I won't lie. But he wasn't as good as you...

Sephiroth: Of course not...No one is my pet! *lifts up Vincent's leg and sets it on his shoulder, pulls his cock out of his pants and nudges Vincent's opening with the head on his big cock* What is it you want?

Vincent: Mmm, I want you in me! *Pushes his hips down trying to get Sephiroth inside.*

Sephiroth: As you wish, my pet...*thrusts hard into Vincent's tight opening, moans as he feels it tighten around him.* MMm..Tight as ever...

Vincent: Yes! Sephiroth! *Moans as he's penetrated by Sephiroth's cock.*

Sephiroth: *grabs ahold of Vincent's leg on his shoulder as he starts to thrust hard into him, grunting in pleasure at the feel of Vincent* ...So...good my pet...I love your...tight ass!

Vincent: *Clenches hard around Sephiroth's cock and reaches up to pull Sephiroth's hair as pleasure shoots through his body.* I...love your cock!

Sephiroth: *growls as his hair is pulled, pounds harder into Vincent* I..know..my pet!...I..own this ass of yours!

Vincent: *Smirks.* You...don't own this ass...*Clenches as tight as he can around Sephiroth's cock.*

Reno: (I need to see him..I need that feelin again yo!) *stumbles down the stairs and towards the room Vincent is in, hears noises and slowly creeps up and sneaks a looks. Tears come to his eyes when he sees Sephiroth fucking Vincent, slowly walks back, not waning to see anymore* (Of Course it didn't mean anything to him...Just a one time thing yo...Why do I think he'd feel the same way...I'm a idiot yo..) *walks out*

Vincent: *Hears an echo of Reno's thoughts.* (Fuck...) Sephiroth...you can't stay.

Sephiroth: *moans loudly as he feels Vincent clench tightly around him, thrusts faster as he gets close. Strokes Vin's cock* Wwhat...my pet?

Vincent: Shinra is here...They were here looking for you.

Sephiroth: *growls loudly as he cums hard into Vincent's ass, pulls Vincent up to meet him by his hair* What... did you say, pet? *glares as he keeps pumping his hips in, making sure Vincent gets all of his seed*

Vincent: You heard me...*Moans as he feels Sephiroth cums inside.*

Sephiroth: *strokes Vincent faster as he keeps hitting Vin's prostate with his soften cock* And...you fucked one of them, pet?

Vincent: I did... He was a turk like me...

Sephiroth: *digs his nail into the slit of Vincent's cock* Really...Was he good, pet? Did he scream for you?

Vincent: *Moans as he feels Sephiroth's nail.* I told you...before. I don't have feelings for anyone, even you. It was...just sex.

Sephiroth: *strokes Vincent harder, pulls out of him before he moves down Vincent's body. Licks at the head of Vin's cock* Poor..pet..*sucks hard*

Vincent: *Thrusts his hips, making Sephiroth swallow his cock and moans.* I know you feel the same...

Sephiroth: *takes all of Vincent's cock in his mouth, deepthroats him* (Yes...But your ass is mine to fuck, pet!)

Vincent: Mmm... But you don't own me...*Grabs the back of Sephiroth's hair and pulls hard, jerking Sephiroth's head back.*

Sephiroth: *growls and bites down on Vincent's cock, not letting Vincent pull him off* (You..are my pet..Now cum for me!)

Vincent: You have feelings for me, don't you? *Pulls on Sephiroth's hair even more.* That's the only reason you're acting this way...

Sephiroth: *lets go of Vincent's cock and crawls up* What if I do, pet? You think you can take me?

Vincent: I don't care either way. I don't feel close to anyone, just numbness. And I think you know that I could take you.

Sephiroth: *growls and gets up* Fine...Have fun by yourself, pet.. It seems that what you want.. *exits the room as soundlessly as he entered*

Vincent: *Narrows his eyes, making two small red slits in the darkness.* (That Turk is still here...)

Reno: *curls up more as he cries, flinches as his shirt pulls against the whip lashes on his back, cracking up the dried blood* (Why am I such a idiot yo? I keep hurtin myself! Now I'm gettin sober!)

Vincent: *Walks upstairs where he sensed Reno and finds him on the floor.* I thought...I told you not to see me again.

Reno: *shudders at the voice, curls up tighter, shivers as blood soaks though his shirt* II'm in a different room yo...You didn't ssay I couldn't do tthat...

Vincent: Now you know...(Why is there blood on his shirt? I didn't hear any battles...)

Reno: II have more reason tto be here then yyou yo..Let me gget sober then I'll leave..(I don't want to go back...Maybe I can stay at Rude's*

Vincent: I can hear everything you're thinking, remember? But...I also understand your pain. *Kneels down next to Reno.*

Reno: (Fuck! Well then I don't have to talk, my throat hurts like a bitch yo...And what do you know about what I've been though?) *sniffs as he uncurls slightly*

Vincent: I used to be a Turk. I was second in command until I...*Sighs.* It doesn't matter... I'm so numb from it all.

Reno: (Really? Cool! I'm at the same level you were...And you're still alive yo! How? They kill you if you want to leave?) *uncurls the rest of the way, sits up. Winces as his shirt moves against his wounds again*

Vincent: I should be dead if that's what you mean. I'm in between...

Reno: (Yeah! How can you be in-between? I thought you weren't a zombie yo!) *smirks at Vincent*

Vincent: I'm not a zombie...but I am sorry if you were hurt earlier. I can't feel like you.

Reno: (Huh? Other then my ass hurt more then it normally does when fucked I was fine yo!) *smiles as he blushes lightly* (You're lucky...I wish I couldn't feel pain..) *chuckles* (Without the use of alcohol)

Vincent: That's not what I mean...I meant your emotions

Reno: (Oh...those evil things yo.) *sighs* (I'm okay...my mine is already so fucked up you can do nothing to make me worse I guess..) *laughs* (I'm a turk with fuckin emotions yo! Ow...that hurt..)

Vincent: I loved someone when I was a Turk...*Touches Reno's forehead.* I can feel how hurt you are.

Reno: (What happened yo?) *shivers at the touch.* (Sorry 'bout that..But I don't know how to block you out) *laughs softly, winces at the burn in his throat*

Vincent: It doesn't matter anymore. I don't love anymore... It seems that even Sephiroth began to love me

Reno: *Shudders as he remembers what he saw, then laughs softly* (He can love? I never would have guessed that yo...And...that sucks..)

Vincent: He was jealous of you. That's why I didn't want you to come back. I didn't want you to fall for me.

Reno: *laughs the coughs* (Jealous of me? That's funny as hell yo! And don't worry..A few drinks and fucks and I won't even remember your name..)

Vincent: Really? I don't think you will just by how you acted when we fucked.

Reno: (You'd be amazed at what I can forget with drinkin yo! And...you were really good you, can't blame me for moanin!) *winces as he stands*

Vincent: *Looks at the ground.* Would you be in the mood anyway? I'm still...kind of horny.

Reno: *blushes and smiles* (I'm Reno yo! I'm always in the mood!) *walks over to Vincent and slowly takes off his pants, winces as he bends over and steps out of them. Starts to unzip Vincent's pants*

Vincent: May I ask you why your throat is so sore? *Smirks at Reno.*

Reno: *blushes as he pulls Vincent's dick out, stroke it* (Lets just say I get horny when I'm drunk yo and leave it at that! Damn! You're so red! I bet that hurts yo!)

Vincent: It does a little...I didn't cum yet. *Moans as Reno touches his cock.*

Reno: *shivers at the moan, his own cock jumps* (Aww...poor Vinny! Let me show you why my throat is so sore..) *takes Vincent into his mouth and sucks hard before he deepthroats him, moaning around Vincent in pain and pleasure*

Vincent: Oh...Mmm... *Thrusts his hips up in pleasure.*

Reno: *Pulls back and licks around the head before going back down, relaxes his throat to take more in. Massages Vincent's balls though his pants* MMmm!

Vincent: So...good! Suck harder! *Moans loudly, feeling his release come close.*

Reno: *moans as he sucks hard, strokes his own dripping cock* (Cum...I want you to cum into my slutty mouth yo!)

Vincent: *Closes his eyes and cums hard into Reno's mouth.* Aahh...*Moans in both relief and pleasure.*

Reno: Mmmmm!! *moans at the taste of Vincent, cums hard into his hand, moaning against Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: Don't...take our encounter the wrong way...*He says, still winded from his release.*

Reno: *swallows all of Vincent's cum, licks him clean* (I know..It's just to relieve stress and relax yo!) *Smiles at Vincent* (I better get goin! I have an early mission tomorrow..Or should I say today!) *laughs, winces at the pain in his throat*

Vincent: You should...And remember not to come back to this place.

Reno: *grab his pants and slowly pulls them on* (I know, I know..And I say again..) *smirks as he walks out the door*(No promises yo!)

Vincent: *Smirks and walks back to the door to the basement.* (He'll come back...)

~The next day~

Reno: *runs as fast as he can into the mansion, stubbles as he goes up the stairs. Bites his lip from the pain* (I need to be safe...It hurts..) *goes into an old bedroom and lays down on the dusty, moth-eaten bed. Cries his heart out*

Vincent: (I told him not to come back...Why is here?) *Raises up from his coffin and slowly walks up the stairs*

Reno: (Why does this keep happening? Why can't I just die so I don't have to keep goin though this pain yo?) *curls up more, cries out in pain*

Vincent: *Follows Reno's cries and stands in the doorway of the room Reno is in.*

Reno: *curls up more when he hears Vincent in the doorway, tries to talk with his cracked voice* Sorry...'eave...in a bit yo..

Vincent: What...happened to you? *His lips curl at the smell of Reno's blood.*

Reno: Bbad..mission *shudder and wraps his arms tighter around himself, cries out as his puts pressure on his ribs*

Vincent: *Moves closer to the bed.* Then...why didn't you go back to headquarters?

Reno: Ccause...I wwant to feel ssafe yo...II do in tthis place..II won't bbother you..(Please...don't send me away...Just let me stay for a bit)

Vincent: I won't make you leave...not with your injuries.

Reno: Tthanks yo...*shivers at the cold, softly cries in pain* (Fuck...it hurts so bad yo)

Vincent: What hurts? *Inches closer to the bed, then notices blood on the crotch of Reno's pants.*

Reno: *sobs* Eeverything yo..II think mmy ribs are ccracked..II'm cold..

Vincent: *Sighs and takes off his cape and covers Reno up with it.*

Reno: *shiver, reaches out to pull the cape up to his neck. * (Tthanks yo...Fuck..I wish I'd pass out..) *shivers again, his teeth chatter*

Vincent: *Lays down carefully next to Reno.* I may not make a difference, but you can lay with me. It might warm you.

Reno: *moves back against Vincent, bites his lips at the pain of his back being touched.* (Thanks...it hhelps yo) *cries harder as he remembers everything*

Vincent: Now, are you going to tell me what happened?

Reno: *cries, his body shakes at the sobs* (II don't wwant too...Don't mmake me yo...Jjust stay here..II don't wwant to be allone..)

Vincent: It doesn't matter, because I know what happened...I can feel it.

Reno: *cries harder, his body shakes in pain* (Tthen why ddid you ffuckin ask yo? If you can ssee in my mmind why make me ggo though ttellin you?)

Vincent: I wanted to hear it from you. I thought you would tell me since you came back...

Reno: (And ttell you how wweak I am? IIt hurts to mmuch yo!) *curls up more against Vincent, cries out as the pain in his ribs* (It hurts so bad..II can't take it aanymore..I want to feel safe yo..II feels safe wwith you..Pplease yo!)

Vincent: You've fallen for me...haven't you?

Reno: Ssorry! *cries out, tenses as he waits for the hit* II didn't mmean tto yo!

Vincent: I'm not going to hurt you...I'm not going to do anything. You have to understand that I can't love anymore.

Reno: *cries out as he turns around to face Vincent, looks at his with bloodshot eyes and blood running down his nose* (II know..I'm ookay with tthat yo...I'm used to it..Jjust please..pplease let me hhave this safety! I'll ddo anything yo!)

Vincent: You can stay tonight...and only tonight. *His arm slowly brings Reno into an embrace.*

Reno: Tthank you.. thanks yyou.. tthank yyou! *repeats as he cries into Vincent's chest, curls up to him and he grabs onto Vincent's shirt*

Vincent: *Pauses for a few moments then breaks the silence.* Are you hungry?

Reno: *blushes when his stomach growls at the thought of food, snuffs as he slowly calms down* Yyeah...*looks down*

Vincent: There's canned food in the pantry, I will be back. *Walks out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the old kitchen.*

Reno: (Ookay..) *curls up to try and keep warm, sniffs as s few tears still fall* (I'd rather have him then food...)

Vincent: *Comes back to the bedroom with the only can of food that wasn't rusted out.* This is all I could find...*Sits down next to Reno on the bed*

Reno: *licks his lips as he tries to sit up, winces at the pain* Tthat's...okay yo..II like peaches..*coughs* (God! my throat is killin me yo!)

Vincent: *Punctures the top of the can with his claw and lifts the lid open and hands the can to Reno.*

Reno: (That's just cool yo!) *takes the can and picks up and peach, eats it moaning at the taste. Quickly kills the rest of the can* (Soo good yo!)

Vincent: *Crosses his arms and stares into the distance.* (Why do I care if he has something to eat or not?)

Reno: *finishes the rest of the peaches, sets the can down and licks his off his fingers before he lays back down. Curls back up* (Thanks yo..)

Vincent: You're welcome...*Keeps staring off into the wall.*

Reno: *shivers again, pulls the cape closer around him* (Are..you okay? You don't hhave to sit up here with me yo) *makes doodles in the dust*

Vincent: Yes, I'm just socially awkward.

Reno: (Oh...okay...Um..can you lay next to me again yo?...II'm really cold for some reason) *blushes and he keeps drawing random stuff in the dust, wines slightly*

Vincent: Yeah...*Lays back down hesitantly next to Reno.*

Reno: *snuggles closer to Vincent, purrs softly at the warmth and comfort. Blushes lightly* (Thanks yo...I..thanks..)

Vincent: It's fine...*Breathes against Reno's neck.*

Reno: *shivers as he feels Vincent's hot breath on him, blushes as he starts to get aroused* (Um…Vincent…)

Vincent: Yes? Are you still cold? *Moves a little closer to Reno.*

Reno: *blushes harder as he feels Vincent get closer to him* (Nno..Umm you're kind of..doin something else to me yo..) *winces as he starts to get hard*

Vincent: I know...*Reaches around and rests his hand at the rim of Reno's pants.*

Reno: *freezes at the touch at first then relaxes as his pushes his hips closer to Vincent, bites his lip at the pain of moving* (Will...you make me forget what happened?..Please...make me feel safe again yo!)

Vincent: Just this once...*Lets his hand wander down to Reno's hard cock and rubs it through his pants.*

Reno: Ahhh!..Oohh! *tries to grind against Vincent's hand, cries out in pain then stops. Lets Vincent do as he wishes* (Thank you..Fuck! You feel so ggoood yo!)

Vincent: *Rubs Reno's cock gently, hearing Reno in pain.* How do you want it?

Reno: Mmmm! *moans as he hides his face in Vincent's neck, biting his lip as he lightly thrusts* (II don't care!..I just need you yo! Pplease!)

Vincent: *Rolls Reno onto his back and takes off Reno's pants.* I do miss putting it in your ass.

Reno: Unnhh..Pplease!*moans in pain as his back hits the bed, forgets it when he hears Vincent*(II miss it too yo...Nothin fills me like you do)

Vincent: *Spreads Reno's legs and licks his lips at the sight of Reno's clenching ass, then rubs the growing bulge in his pants.* You do have a hot ass.

Reno: *blushes as spread his legs as far as he can without pain, thrusts up, hisses at the pain* Pplease...I nneed your cock in me yyo! (II've been ttold yo....)

Vincent: *Unzips his pants slowly and takes out his dripping cock.* You want this?

Reno: Yesss! Ddeep in mme yo! *he screeches out with what voice he has left, his cock jumps at the sight of Vincent's cock. Licks his lips*(Fuck me yo!)

Vincent: *Leans forward and slowly enters Reno's ass.* Mmm...so good.

Reno: AHhhh! *moans loudly as Vincent enters him, shakes in pleasure at the feeling* Oh..ggod! Mmmuh! *bites his lip as he thrusts down to take in more of Vincent's hard cock* (Fuck...Yyou're soo big yo!)

Vincent: I'm not even in all the way...*Quickly thrusts the rest of the way inside Reno's ass, thrusting hard.*

Reno: *grabs onto Vincent's shoulders as he moans in pleasure, tries to thrust up* Ssooo...good!!...Mmore yo! (Please! II need it!)

Vincent: I'll give you more! *Holds onto Reno's hips and thrusts as hard as he can.*

Reno: *screams in pain and pleasure, digs his nails into Vincent's back. Tenses at Vincent touches a bruise on his hip, but moans as his sweetspot is hit.* AHhhh! OH..ggood..ssoo..god!

Vincent: Cum...scream for me! *Drives his rock hard cock into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Vinnnny!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams out as he cums hard, his body arches into Vincent. Blacks out from the stress on his body*

Vincent: Mmm...*Holds Reno down by his shoulders as he cums inside Reno's hot ass.*

Reno: *groans when he wakes, bites his lip hard at the pain. Slowly opens his eyes to see Vincent staring at him, smiles softly though the pain* Tthanks you yyo...(I...feel safe and warm...Thanks for givin me this...aat least once yo)

Vincent: *Looks down, then back into Reno's eyes.* This will be the last time...

Reno: *looks down as a few tears fall* (I kknow...Ccan..you stay with mme tonight yo? II'll leave in the mornin and nnever come bback..I promise..Jjust giveme tthis one night...Pplease?)

Vincent: I told you can stay with me tonight...Unless you don't want to...

Reno: NNo! *grabs tightly onto Vincent* (II want tto stay..I just..wanted yyou to sleep with mme yo...) *blushes* (It's cold you know...)

Vincent: You're just not used to it...*Wraps his arms carefully around Reno's waist.*

Reno: *winces as he moves closer to Vincent, hides his face in Vincent's chest* (I'm used tto the cold...I just don't llike it yo...)

Vincent: Not like me...I've been here a very long time...and you don't have to hide your face...

Reno: *blushes and looks up* (My face looks like hell yo..Didn't think you'd want to see it..) *yawns*

Vincent: *Blushes lightly.* (Why do I care so much?)

Reno: *giggles softly, flinches* (I made you blush yo! Now I can go to sleep happy!) *yawns again as he snuggles closer Vincent, starts to fall asleep* (Night Vincent...Thank you for the best night of my life..)

Vincent: Good night...*Wraps an arm around Reno's waist.* (Why...do I feel this way?)

Reno: *falls asleep curled up to Vincent's chest, lightly snores*

~Next day at Shinra~

Rufus: Why didn't you report back last night, Reno?

Reno: *freezes when he hears Rufus's voice, looks down*(Fuck! He had to ruin it..) II..forgot yo..I went home and fell asleep...

Rufus: Bull shit! *Pounds his fists on the desk.*

Reno: *flinches, his body shakes in fear* (Shit..What can I say yo!) IIt's the ttruth...II feel asleep yo..(And slept the best I've ever had...)

Rufus: Fell asleep? You little slut! You slept with someone else!

Reno: Nno! II didn't, master! *starts the take step back away from Rufus, his body still hurting from the last time with Rufus*

Rufus: I'll kill you! *Raises up suddenly from his chair to go after Reno.*

Reno: *his eyes go wide in fear, turns to run away* (Shit! I'm gonna die! I need to get to my office yo!) *almost runs past his door, goes in and slams it shut, locking it. Falls to the floor and holds his knees*

Vincent: *Slowly turns around in Reno's chair and looks sadly at Reno on the floor.*

Reno: *freezes when he hears someone in there with him, tries to move further back into the wall* Ddon't hurt me yo..I'm ssorry! (I want safety...but I can't have it anymore...I'm alone)

Vincent: Why not? *Says in a quiet tone and rests his chin in his hand.*

Reno: *slowly looks up, a few tears fall* Vvinny? Wwhat..how...what? I thought yyou didn't want to see me yyo?...(You're not being fair!)

Vincent: I followed you...I was concerned about you...

Reno: *laughs softly* Wwhy?...I'm just a ppiece of ass yyo..Why would you bbe concerned 'bout me? (I didn't even notice I was bein followed...I'm so fuckin useless...)

Vincent: You almost caught me a few times. I may not love, but I'm not heartless.

Reno: *chuckles as he starts to cry, holds onto his head* II'm doin ffine yo...Yyou don't hhave to fake ccarein 'bout me ccause I have aa thing for yyou...

Vincent: *Appears in front of Reno's face.* Oh?

Reno: *shudders as the one his heart calls out for is face to face his him, all his walls fall down and he breaks down in front of him* NNoo..II want tto die yyo!! (II can't take tthis anymmore....It hhurts to mmuch yo! Mmake it stop!)

Vincent: Don't cry...*Presses his lips softly against Reno's lips.*

Reno: *kisses back, licks at Vincent's lips as he wraps his arms around him. * (II can't stop..It hurts sso bad..Aand your ggonna leave again yo..)

Vincent: I don't know what's wrong with me...but I've started to fall for you.

Reno: Rreally? Eeven aafter what yyou've seen yo? You llike me? *looks at Vincent with hopeful eyes* (Pplease don't be tteasin..II can't take it..)

Vincent: Do I look like the teasing type? *Tilts Reno's face up and begins to lean in.*

Reno: Nno..But II've be tricked bbefore yo...Bbut I trust yyou! *leans in the rest of the way and kisses Vincent passionately*

Vincent: *Moans softly into the kiss and runs his tongue along Reno's lips.* I haven't kissed like this in a long time...

Reno: *moans softly at the licks, opens his mouth to let Vincent in* (Ssame here yo..I fforgot how ggood it feels..Yyou taste soo good!)

Vincent: Then taste me more...*Sits in Reno's lap and lightly pushes against Reno's body as he kisses Reno hard.*

Reno: *thrusts his tongue into Vincent's mouth, mapping it out, lightly grinds up against Vincent. Winces slightly at the pain from movement.* (Ccan I have yyou again? PPlease! II need you yo!)

Vincent: You can have me anyway you want...*Rubs Reno's chest.*

Reno: *whines softly at his chest it rubbed but moans as Vincent goes over his nipples, arches into him as he thrusts up* II...don't know..I just nneed you yo!!

Vincent: I'll ride you...*Begins to unbutton and unzip Reno's pants.*

Reno: *moans loudly at the thought, thrusts up into Vincent's hands. Grabs on tightly to Vincent as some pain runs though him* YYou..mean it yo? Ffuck..II want tthat!

Vincent: *Begins to rub Reno's cock to make it as hard as he can.* I want to feel you...

Reno: Ohh...ggod! *bites his lips as he thrusts up, moans as his cock grows rock hard* II'm all yyours yo..Rride me Vvinny!

Vincent: *Pulls his pants down to his knees and moans as he feels the heat of Reno's cock move closer to his ass.*

Reno: Sso..hot..Yes..llet me feel yyour warmth 'round me yo! *lightly thrusts up, moans as the head of his cock nudges Vincent's tight opening*

Vincent: *Lets Reno's cock slowly penetrate his tight ass.* Ooh...Reno!

Reno: Ahhh! Vvinny! *thrusts up, pushing the rest of his cock in. Moans loudly as his cock is wrap by Vincent's heat* *Ohh..Fuck! (Oh my god! Iit's really happenin yo! II shit..ssoo good yo!)

Vincent: Aah...*Grabs onto Reno's shoulders and moans as he feels Reno inside.*

Reno: Sshit...Soo..ffuckin...tight yo!! *moans loudly, moves his arms down and grabs onto Vincent's hips as he thrusts up* (Rride me yyo! I sstill hurt aand it's hard!)

Vincent: *Bites his lip as he begins to ride Reno's rock hard cock.* Ffuck!

Reno: OOhh..god! Soo..Fuckk! *grabs on tighter to Vincent's hips, helping him ride his cock.* (Yyour feell..sso..II can't oh god!)

Vincent: *Clenches around Reno's cock.* Cum in me...

Reno: Vvincent!!!!!! *screams as he cums hard into Vincent's ass, pumps his hips onto Vincent to make sure Vincent gets it all*

Vincent: Yes! Reno!*Cums on Reno's stomach and moans softly.*

Reno: *moans as he feels Vincent tighten around his sensitive cock, his hips thrust up at the feeling* Sshit..That wwas..amazin yo..

Vincent: Mmm...I know. *Leans in and licks Reno's lips*

Reno: *shivers at the licks opens his mouth to suck Vincent's tongue in* (I love you yo...) *freezes when he remembers Vincent can hear him*

Vincent: You love me...?

Reno: *looks down, scared Vincent is going to leave* II do...II'm sorry yo..

Vincent: *Looks down with sorrow.* I should stop running...

Reno: II understand iif you don't...ffeel the same for me yo..Bbut please..don't send me away again..*hugs Vincent*

Vincent: I won't send you away...

Reno: Tthank you..I don't think..I'd make it if you did yo..*shudders knowing how pissed Rufus is going to be* (Fuck...What am I gonna do?)

Vincent: Come live with me...*Plays with Reno's hair*

Reno:*purrs as Vincent finds his weak spot, nuzzles into Vincent's neck* Rreally? You mean it yyo? *looks hopefully at Vincent*

Vincent: I do mean it...*Stares into Reno's eyes.*

Reno: Yyes! I would love too yo! *holds onto Vincent tighter as tears of happiness fall* (Aand I can pay tto go it all fixed up! II'm...kind of rich...I don't sspend alot and I get payed a ton!

Vincent: You don't have to...I like the mansion the way it is...

Reno: I like it too yo...But I'll need a fridge yo..*blushes* (Plus..I have a few videos on my laptop I'd like to show you.)

Vincent: Oh? *Lightly blushes.* What kind of videos?

Reno: *blushes more, hides his face in Vincent's neck* Yummy videos...And some yaoi anime yo..

Vincent: Mmm...*Runs his hand down Reno's chest.*

Reno: *shivers, arches into Vincent's touch, winces slightly* Ssoo...can I fix ssome stuff up yo? (Either way, it'll be better then where I live now..)

Vincent: You can...*Lays his head on Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: *leans his head against Vincent's, wrapping his arms tighter as he hears banging on the door* Ccan we go now?

Vincent: *Stares at the door intently.* Yeah...

Reno: II don't have much...Wwe can get it later yo..(It'll be the first place he looks...)

Vincent: Come on, then...*Takes Reno's hand and walks him towards the window*

Reno: *limps after Vincent, looks confused at him* Umm..You know we're on the top floor..And I can't fly yo!

Vincent: But I can. *Smirks softly.* How do you think I got in?

Reno: *blushes, suddenly feeling stupid* I...didn't think 'bout that yo..(Wow! You can fly? That's so cool yo!)

Vincent: *Hears the knocking get louder.* Hurry before he breaks the door down...

Reno: *shudders at the knocks, quickly wraps his arms around Vincent's neck, his body shaking lightly in fear* Llets go yo..

Vincent: *His eyes glow as he breaks the glass and looks out at the horizon.*

Reno: *jumps as the glass brakes, wraps his legs around Vincent's waist as he nuzzles Vincent's neck* Take me home yo...

Vincent: *Holds on tight to Reno as wings unfold from his back then dives out the window.*

Reno: *holds on tighter to Vincent as they take flight, smiles at the feeling of being weightless. Waves at Rufus as they fly away to his new home. Gives Vincent a quick kiss on the cheek* Thank you yo..(Now I have a life worth livin yo..)

~Yes, we know Vinny can't read minds. But it is a fanfic!XD~


End file.
